


Sexy Little Skirt

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Rogerina - Freeform, schoolgirl outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: John rolls his eyes. “I’m surprised you noticed me at all this afternoon. You seemed to be too busy looking at Roger.”Brian freezes. “What?”“Don’t what me, Brian.” John doesn’t even sound angry now, just tired and disappointed. “I saw the way you were staring at his legs and drooling over him prancing around in that skirt.”ORJohn gets a little jealous over how much attention Roger has been receiving on the set of I Want To Break Free.





	Sexy Little Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote between fics!
> 
> Tumblr: @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

“Alright,” Brian sighs, trying not to cringe as John slams the front door shut behind them. “Are you going to tell me why you’re in such a fucking mood today?”

John _glares_ at him, and despite their difference in height, Brian suddenly feels tiny in comparison to his husband.

The tension in the air had been thick between them all day, and Brian tries to mentally run through all the things he’s said to John that day. They hadn’t had an argument in some time (not a _proper_ argument anyway, the kind that left Brian red in the face and John in tears), and for the life of him Brian can’t think of a single thing he could have done to piss his husband off.

“Are you being serious?” John scoffs. “You really have no idea why I’m in _such_ _a_ _fucking_ _mood_?”

“Not really, no.” Brian tries to keep his voice calm. He doesn’t want to provoke another argument. “You seemed to be having a great time on set this morning, laughing at me in my nightie and Freddie with his big tits. And then this afternoon you were just sitting there with this big scowl on your face, which I assumed was just you getting into character, but then the minute we leave you’re giving me a fucking death glare-“

John rolls his eyes. “I’m surprised you noticed me at all this afternoon. You seemed to be too busy looking at Roger.”

Brian freezes. “What?”

“Don’t _what_ me, Brian.” John doesn’t even sound angry now, just tired and disappointed. “I saw the way you were staring at his legs and drooling over him prancing around in that skirt.”

It’s true that Brian had been staring, but then _everybody_ had been staring. And while Brian will admit that the sight of Roger in a schoolgirl outfit would probably be pleasing to most men, there certainly wasn’t anything _more_ there. Roger is a friend; a friend that is certainly attractive but not one Brian would ever see in romantic light. Not when he has John.

“I was _not_ drooling!” Brian splutters. “My god, John, _everyone_ was staring at Rog! How could they not? Did you see what he was wearing? I would’ve stared at any man in that getup- it was nothing to do with Rog-“

“I know,” John sighs. “It’s not that, Bri. I trust you. I know you love me and would never do anything with Roger. It’s just-“ He bites his lip, seemingly defeated. “It’s nothing. Let’s just forget about it.”

Brian’s expression softens, his heart breaking a little at seeing John so dejected, and he steps forward to tentatively caress John’s cheek. “It’s clearly not nothing, love. Please tell me what’s upsetting you.”

John doesn’t meet Brian’s eyes. “Everyone on set couldn’t take their eyes off Rog. He looked so _pretty_.” His voice is impossibly soft, with a tinge of sadness.

“You were pretty too, love,” Brian says gently. “You looked lovely with that lipstick on.”

John bites his lip again. “I was dressed as a frumpy old granny. Even you and Freddie looked a bit sexy. Roger was _stunning_.”

There’s a pause.

“Oh.” Brian tries to hide his smile as everything finally clicks into place in his head. “So you’re jealous because you didn’t get to wear a sexy little skirt.”

John blushes and buries his face in Brian’s chest. “Shut up.”

John always looks adorable when he’s embarrassed.

Brian kisses John’s hair. “You don’t need to wear a sexy little skirt, John. You know how gorgeous I think you are.”

John makes a muffled noise.

“I’ll get you a sexy little skirt,” Brian promises, rubbing his husband’s back.

“Fuck off,” John says, but there’s a pleased look on his face.

*****

Brian shifts on the bed, trying to make himself more comfortable as his cock rapidly hardens.

“How do I look?” John asks nervously, cocking his hip.

Brian drinks in the sight of his husband. The sheer tights make John’s shapely legslook incredible, and Brian’s eyes drift up to the skirt that just about covers the tops of the younger man’s thighs. John is wearing a blouse and school tie similar to Roger’s, the top two buttons undone to allow some chest hair to peek out. He’s even taken the time to do his makeup- a little bit of blusher, eyeshadow and lipstick. He’s not wearing a wig, but somehow his usual bouncy curls look very natural with the outfit.

He looks _sinful_.

Brian swallows. “If you’d been dressed like this on set yesterday, no one would’ve been looking at Roger.”

John bites his lip and saunters over, gaining confidence. He straddles Brian’s lap, and the older man can’t help but graze John’s thigh, his hand disappearing up his husband’s skirt.

“If you think the skirt looks good,” John whispers, “wait until you see what I’ve got on underneath.”

Brian’s heart is thumping as he rolls them both over so that John is underneath him.

“Naughty girl,” he murmurs, before kissing John’s neck. “Such a pretty, naughty girl.”

As John giggles and guides the older man’s hand back up his skirt, Brian quickly decides he’ll have to try and make John jealous more often.


End file.
